Treasure Hunters
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Vraiment ? Ce garçon pouvait s'empêtrer dans les ennuis, même entre la porte de sa chambre et son lit... Ou comment Derek retrouve son statut d'Alpha. Parce que, vraiment, Derek se doit d'être un Alpha pour toujours. Quelque part après la saison 3b. [STEREK] (TRADUCTION Redzik)
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : ****Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette idée. Je regardais « La légende des Gardiens : le Royaume de Ga'Hoole quand, soudainement, j'ai eu l'image de Stiles enchaîné.**

**Derek se doit d'être un Alpha pour toujours.**

**Note du traducteur : Et voici ma nouvelle traduction de la merveilleuse histoire de Redzik. Ceci est le premier chapitre, il y en a quatre en tout! J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira autant qu'à moi!**

**Bonne lecture mes Louloups :coeur:**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : ****Vraiment ? Ce garçon pouvait s'empêtrer dans les ennuis, même entre la porte de sa chambre et son lit... Ou comment Derek retrouve son statut d'Alpha. Parce que, vraiment, Derek se doit d'être un Alpha pour toujours. Quelque part après la saison 3b. Vous pouvez lire ça comme un Sterek, si vous voulez.**

* * *

**Treasure Hunters by Redzik**

**Chapitre 01**

Il faisait noir et il pleuvait. Ils étaient au milieu de la forêt, dans une sorte de structure en pierres, que Derek n'avait jamais vu nulle part à Beacon Hills. Il y avait huit piliers massifs formant, dans un rayon de dix pieds, un cercle de pierres.

Derek était enchaîné à deux de ces piliers, ses liens entrelacés d'aconit-tue-loup, le rendant incapable de rassembler assez de force pour se libérer. Les chaînes étaient épaisses et lourdes, environ deux fois plus larges que celles utilisées par Stiles pour maîtriser Scott et les autres loups lors des pleines lunes.

On aurait même dit que Derek n'aurait pas été en mesure de se libérer de ses liens, même s'il n'avait pas été affaibli par le poison. Cependant, il essayait tout de même. Pas pour lui-même.

Derek serra les dents et se concentra sur sa principale préoccupation.

Au milieu du cercle, il y avait deux piliers plus petits, où Stiles était, lui aussi, enchaîné. Il était affalé sur les genoux, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête, le torse nu et il était inconscient. Derek ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais ils étaient tous les deux complètement trempés. Et, si Derek devait être simplement refroidi, ça devait être bien pire pour Stiles.

Il y eut un mouvement sur sa gauche et il tourna la tête dans cette direction. Deux silhouettes entrèrent dans le cercle. Un homme et une femme. L'homme s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, alors que la femme se rapprocha du garçon. Derek grogna sur eux, tirant sur ses liens.

Ces gens s'étaient présentés à Beacon Hills en tant que jeunes mariés faisant le tour du pays, recherchant des choses rares.

Étonnamment, ou pas vraiment (nan mais attendez... Ce garçon pouvait s'empêtrer dans les ennuis même entre la porte de sa chambre et son lit), ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur Stiles. Sur son rayon de soleil. Son âme.

L'homme sourit au loup-garou, confiant sur le fait qu'il était pris au piège et incapable de faire quoi que ce fût pour aider. Son sourire devint encore plus large alors que la femme commençait à chanter.

Derek lutta furieusement contre ses chaînes, qui creusèrent un peu plus sa peau, l'Aconit brûlant sa peau. Il devait y arriver. Sinon, Stiles allait-

Stiles s'agita, soulevant légèrement la tête durant une seconde avant que la femme ne poussât sa main dans sa poitrine. Le garçon jeta sa tête en arrière et cria.

La profondeur de la douleur, le sang se gelant, un cri de souffrance, faisant écho à travers la forêt et qui pourrait presque être entendu par l'ensemble des habitants de Beacon Hills

Le rugissement de rage de Derek rejoignit le cri quelques secondes plus tard. Il laissa son loup prendre le relais et il sentit sa transformation. Il tira sur ses chaînes, les muscles tendus et ressortant de ses bras, augmentant leur volume, alors qu'il se couvrait de fourrure noire.

Les énormes crocs aiguisés poussèrent contre ses lèvres, dans un grognement. Les griffes étaient encore plus épaisses et plus tranchantes qu'à l'habitude.

Ses yeux brûlèrent d'un rouge foudroyant, promettant le sang et la mort. L'homme fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés par la peur alors que Derek tirait sur ses liens avant de les arracher. Le loup-garou ne perdit pas de temps, il donna un coup à l'homme, qui le décapita pratiquement. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il dégagea la femme de Stiles et la projeta contre un des piliers avec toute la force dont il était capable. Le son des os se fracturant fut très satisfaisant, pour lui.

Puis, il se tourna vers le garçon.

Stiles avait cessé de crier à la seconde où la femme avait été propulsée loin de lui. Il était maintenant affalé, seulement retenu par ses liens, respirant difficilement.

Apparemment, il était encore conscient.

Derek grogna, inquiet, posant son museau sur la tempe du garçon. Stiles gémit en réponse.

Lentement et avec précaution, le loup brisa les chaînes qui retenaient le garçon et prit son corps mou contre sa propre fourrure.

Stiles était gelé, lorsqu'il le toucha et tremblotait à cause du froid – ou encore du traumatisme, Derek n'était pas sûr. Mais, certainement pas de peur. Comme si...

\- Scott va être tellement jaloux, murmura Stiles, avant de lui sourire, s'enterrant plus profondément dans la chaleur du loup-garou, empoignant doucement une poignée de fourrure.

Derek roula des yeux, agrippant le garçon plus sûrement, avant de se diriger vers la maison.

**Voilà!**

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris (et c'est pas grave), la forme qu'a revêtu Derek est la même forme Alpha que celle de Peter (la forme Yeti-garou... ;D)!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre premier vous aura été plaisant! **

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :coeur:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : ****J'ai décidé de continuer grâce à la demande de Yuki-eevee, qui m'a donné une idée d'après la fin du chapitre premier. J'ai donc quatre chapitres, pour le moment, et peut-être que j'écrirais plus ou peut-être pas. Enfin, cette histoire peut tout aussi bien s'arrêter au chapitre un, qu'au chapitre quatre.**

**Ces chapitres ont tout d'abord été postés sur AO3. LiliEhlm m'a convaincu de les poster ici aussi.**

**Note du traducteur : Fufu, je suis vilaine. J'ai dû batailler sévèrement pour convaincre Redzik. Mais il/elle est gentil(le) :coeur: **

**Voici donc le second chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture mes Louloups :coeur:**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : ****Vraiment ? Ce garçon pouvait s'empêtrer dans les ennuis, même entre la porte de sa chambre et son lit... Ou comment Derek retrouve son statut d'Alpha. Parce que, vraiment, Derek se doit d'être un Alpha pour toujours. Quelque part après la saison 3b. Vous pouvez lire ça comme un Sterek, si vous voulez.**

**PS : Je vous rappelle que la forme de Derek est identique à celle que Peter arborait dans sa phase "Agrougrou, je suis un méchant Alpha". La forme Yeti-garou quoi. **

**PS 2: Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

**Treasure Hunters by Redzik**

**Chapitre 02**

Derek arrivait petit à petit chez Deaton, lorsque la pensée du fait que la meute devrait être avec lui maintenant lui vint à l'esprit. Il se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin dans les bois, que son rugissement et le cri de Stiles auraient été entendus par les autres loups-garous. Résolu à vérifier que les autres membres de la meute allaient bien, il se concentra sur le fait de trouver de l'aide pour celui qui était avec lui.

Stiles était blotti contre sa poitrine, le visage enfoui dans la fourrure. Il était tombé dans un sommeil profond peu après que Derek eût commencé à marcher. Il ne tremblait plus, mais depuis qu'il s'était réchauffé grâce à la chaleur du corps du loup, Derek n'était pas trop inquiet à ce sujet.

Non.

Ce qui inquiétait plutôt Derek était sa capacité à redevenir humain. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire peu importe à quel point il se concentrait. Finalement, décidant qu'il perdait son temps, il jeta un œil aux portes de la clinique, avec un grognement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de les passer tant qu'il était sous sa forme d'Alpha. Et ce, même s'il portait Stiles.

Il pourrait hurler, mais cela pourrait attirer des attentions non désirées et interrompre les heures nécessaires au repos de son Compagnon.

Derek cligna des yeux. Hein ? Son quoi ?

En fin de comptes, il s'assit en cognant légèrement sur les portes et attendit que Deaton vînt vérifier quel était ce bruit.

Cela prit un certain temps.

Le druide prit tout son temps pour quitter son bureau afin de se rendre à la porte. Il sortit, tenant de la poudre de Sorbier et de l'Aconit à la main. Instinctivement, Derek se recula, enroulant ses bras plus fortement autour de Stiles, protecteur, et grogna de façon menaçante.

Deaton était aussi stoïque toujours.

\- Ce territoire appartient à l'Alpha McCall, l'informa le druide. Vous devez partir immédiatement ou en subir les conséquences.

Derek roula des yeux et décala légèrement ses bras pour montrer à Deaton le garçon. Le vétérinaire se raidit, son emprise sur le flacon d'Aconit se resserrant, prêt à prendre des mesures. L'Alpha grogna en réponse, mais se recula encore un peu.

C'était ridicule.

Comment était-il censé communiquer, alors qu'il était dans cet état ?

\- Laissez-le ! Exigea Deaton.

Derek rugit en signe de protestation.

\- Derek ? Demanda la voix légèrement pâteuse de Stiles.

Le loup-garou le regarda et fit un bruit apaisant.

\- Derek ? Répéta Deaton, surpris.

L'Alpha le foudroya du regard et grogna, affirmativement. Le druide rempocha les flacons et leva les mains, de façon non menaçante.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je vois tous les jours. Désole. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Derek se rapprocha pour que Deaton pût mieux voir le garçon. Le vétérinaire hocha la tête.

\- Rentrons.

Le loup-garou lança un regard aux portes. Les lèvres de Deaton se contractèrent.

\- Retransforme-toi puis... conseilla le vétérinaire.

Derek le fixa, dans un silence significatif. Les sourcils de Deaton se levèrent.

\- Tu ne peux pas ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Bieeen... Okay.

Deaton semblait vraiment être amusé par la situation.

\- Je vais le prendre et l'installer, pendant que tu... essaies juste de ne rien détruire sur ton chemin.

Derek fit un bruit mécontent, mais posa Stiles sur ses pieds. Le garçon était bien incapable de se maintenir tout seul, alors le druide se glissa à côté de lui pour l'aider à marcher à travers la clinique. Il les suivit et s'arrêta devant les portes, la toisant, contemplatif, déterminant la meilleure façon d'entrer.

Au moment où il réussît à se faufiler entre les ouvertures et retrouver Stiles, Deaton avait déjà enfilé au garçon des vêtements de rechange appartenant à Scott et l'avait enroulé dans une couverture. Il s'approcha près de l'adolescent, mais fut arrêté par l'atterrissage d'une serviette sur son visage.

\- Oh non, tu ne t'approches pas, gronda Deaton, alors que l'Alpha agrippait la serviette. Je viens juste de le sécher. Tu ne pourras pas faire ton loup surprotecteur, tant que tu mettras des gouttes partout.

Derek découvrit ses dents dans un grondement silencieux, mais prit tout de même la serviette pour commencer à se sécher. Ou essayer de le faire. Parce que ses griffes ne purent pas tenir correctement la serviette éponge et faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Après une minute, il finit très agacé, avec une fourrure ridiculement décoiffée, des lambeaux de serviette encore mouillée, disséminés çà et là.

\- Okay, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais, admit Deaton, amusé, cherchant une nouvelle serviette.

Stiles grogna et la lui arracha des mains. Il la retourna brusquement et regarda Derek.

\- Viens là, demanda le garçon, calmement.

Le loup-garou se rapprocha, peut-être avec un peu trop d'empressement. Il se pencha, alors Stiles put commencer à l'essuyer en débutant par la tête.

\- Tu es si grand, murmura Stiles, l'épongeant doucement. Peut-être même que tu es plus grand que Peter. T'es presque deux fois plus grand que normalement.

Derek grogna en reconnaissance et se plia au touché alors que Stiles commençait à lui gratter le derrière des oreilles.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Souffla le garçon.

Derek le fixa et Stiles sourit, se remettant au travail.

\- Trop cool, mec. Tu peux aussi te transformer totalement en loup ?

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules et jeta un œil plusieurs fois entre Deaton et Stiles.

Le vétérinaire comprit le message et lança :

\- Donc... Vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

L'étreinte de Stiles sur l'Alpha se resserra durant quelques secondes et Derek se rapprocha en réponse.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de tout, dit lentement Stiles, peu sûr. Il y avait deux personnes. Elles étaient des sortes de collectionneurs et voulait mon _étincelle_. Ils m'ont tendu une embuscade. La chose suivante dont je me souviens, c'est de la femme qui a tendu son bras pour le poser sur ma poitrine. Et ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal. Derek a rugi. Très fort. Et puis, il était totalement sous sa forme d'Alpha et il était vraiment chaud. Merci, d'ailleurs, remercia le garçon.

\- Derek était juste dans les parages ? Demanda Deaton.

Le loup-garou secoua la tête.

\- Tu as aussi été attrapé ? Devina le vétérinaire.

Derek acquiesça, alors que Stiles fronçait les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi auraient-ils eu besoin de Derek ?

Deaton se perdit dans ses pensées durant une minute.

\- Extraire l'_étincelle_ – ou le potentiel magique –, surtout lorsqu'elle est aussi puissante que la tienne, peut être vraiment dangereux. Elle se débat, elle se défend. Mais s'il y a quelqu'un à proximité, quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance et que tu ne voudrais pas blesser, même au niveau instinctif, cela ferait en sorte que ton _étincelle_ ne riposte pas.

\- Oh, marmonna Stiles.

Derek se voûta, l'air coupable.

\- Non, dit Deaton, secouant la tête. Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut être contrôlé. En aucune façon. C'est un instinct pur. Animal.

\- Ouais, Derek, déclara le garçon, tout en tirant sur la fourrure de Derek. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Derek soupira. Puis il se souvint du reste de la meute. Il fit mine de téléphoner et hurla. Les humains le regardèrent bizarrement. Puis, Stiles comprit.

\- La meute, dit-il en se tournant vers Deaton. Derek a rugi. Ils devraient être à notre recherche ! J'ai besoin d'appeler Scott. Et mon père.

Le Druide hocha la tête, tout en tirant son téléphone de sa poche et le tendit à Stiles.

\- Il y a des chances pour, comme ils savaient qu'il y avait des loups-garous dans les environs, qu'ils aient mis un sort, afin que vos cris ne soient entendus par personne.

\- Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de vérifier, débita Stiles, haussant les épaules. Hey, Scott, quoi de neuf ? Non, je vais bien... Je suis chez Deaton, avec Derek... Non, ça va... Juste pour vérifier... Tu n'as pas entendu quelqu'un hurler ? Non ? D'accord... Non, rien de mal... Non, tu n'as pas besoin de prévenir mon père... Il est de nuit, ce soir, il n'y a pas besoin de l'inquiéter... Scott, on va bien... Okay, 'ne nuit.

Après avoir passé un court appel au Shérif, Stiles rendit le téléphone.

\- Et maintenant ? Pourquoi Derek est encore sous sa forme d'Alpha ?

Le loup-garou souffla alors que Deaton réprimait un sourire.

\- Il ne peut pas redevenir humain jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accouple.

Derek s'étouffa presque avec sa langue. Il avait besoin de... s'accoupler ?

\- S'accoupler ? Répéta lentement Stiles. Tu veux dire... du sexe ?

\- Oui.

Le druide leur tourna le dos et commença à tout nettoyer.

\- Alors faites avec, et brisez ce problème en vous faisant plaisir.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Stiles, les yeux écarquillés.

Derek supporta de tout cœur cette exclamation.

\- Reste à l'écart des lieux chargés de magie durant quelques jours, Stiles.

Deaton se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ton _étincelle_ a besoin de temps pour se remettre. Et nettoyez après que vous ayez terminé. Et n'oubliez pas de verrouiller la porte. Bonne nuit.

\- Quoi ? Le regarda Stiles, bouche bée.

**Ufufufu. Alors, alors? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite heiiiin? Doooonc, ça vous a plu?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : None**

**Note du traducteur : J'espère que cette attente n'a pas été trop longue! Voici donc le troisième et avant-dernier chapitres! Et ce, à moins que Redzik ne change d'avis et écrive encore sur cette histoire :D**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**R/R Anonymes : **

**Anonyme92 : Voici la suite! Merci encore pour tes commentaires!**

**Le Visiteur : Et bien voici ton vœu exaucé! J'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours autant!**

**Sanga : Aha! A voir pour le lemon :D Je ne dirais rien *rigole* Merci!**

**Résumé : ****Vraiment ? Ce garçon pouvait s'empêtrer dans les ennuis, même entre la porte de sa chambre et son lit... Ou comment Derek retrouve son statut d'Alpha. Parce que, vraiment, Derek se doit d'être un Alpha pour toujours. Quelque part après la saison 3b. Vous pouvez lire ça comme un Sterek, si vous voulez.**

**PS : Je vous rappelle que la forme de Derek est identique à celle que Peter arborait dans sa phase "Agrougrou, je suis un méchant Alpha". La forme Yeti-garou quoi.**

**PS 2: Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

**Treasure Hunters by Redzik**

**Chapitre 03**

Il devait être en train de faire un rêve étrange. Ça devait être ça.

Stiles compta ses doigts en silence. Cinq fois.

Okay, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Donc Derek devait vraiment baiser pour retrouver sa forme humaine. Cool.

Il lança un coup d'œil au loup-garou, posté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il le fixa, d'un regard de pure détresse.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour... te tenir compagnie, essaya d'apaiser le garçon. Si tu ne veux pas...

Derek souffla et le regarda.

\- Quoi ?

L'Alpha grogna et retourna à ses cent pas. Stiles haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qu'il pouvait faire de toute façon, alors il se concentra sur les mots de Deaton et leur conséquence.

Il savait que sa relation avec Derek était plus amicale qu'elle avait l'habitude de l'être. Mais la possibilité qu'elle devînt quelque chose de... _plus ?_ Peut-être que ce n'était pas une idée aussi tirée par les cheveux qu'il le pensait à l'origine et il y songea une ou deux fois. Même le Nogitsune avait évité Derek, pour une quelconque raison.

La seule fois où il avait été le trouver, il voulait être protégé. Bien qu'il n'avait alors pas le contrôle de son corps, Stiles s'était senti en sécurité. Le Nogitsune était plus calme, aussi. Un fait qu'il avait vicieusement ressenti. Alors, si Derek lui retournait son affection ? Pourraient-ils être quelque chose ? Ou ils feraient une trêve une seule fois, après quoi ils recommenceraient à se haïr, les uns les autres ?

Quelque chose effleura son épaule et Stiles cligna rapidement des yeux, revenant à l'instant présent. Il regarda Derek, qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Le loup-garou était assez proche pour que le garçon pût ressentir la chaleur de son corps et, il réalisa qu'il tremblait.

Sans vraiment y penser, Stiles fit un pas en avant et s'enfonça dans la fourrure noire, encore légèrement humide. Derek se raidit durant quelques secondes, puis se détendit et enroula ses bras autour du garçon.

Stiles poussa un gémissement de contentement, provenant du fond de sa gorge. Comment Derek pouvait-il toujours être aussi chaud ?

\- Tu sais, commença le garçon, quand il fut assez réchauffé, passant doucement ses doigts dans la fourrure du dos de Derek. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de... m'accoupler avec toi.

L'Alpha le repoussa prudemment, juste assez pour le regarder sérieusement.

\- L'accouplement... Ce n'est pas seulement du sexe, hein ?

Stiles attendit la confirmation de Derek avant de continuer.

\- C'est aussi trouver la seule personne à croire et à aimer et... Euh...

Il s'arrêta, plissant les yeux suspicieusement en direction de Derek.

\- Toute cette histoire d'accouplement est pour la vie, c'est trouver la personne parfaite. L'âme sœur.

L'Alpha hocha la tête et fit heurter, dans la douceur, leurs deux fronts.

\- Et Deaton a dit que..., continua Stiles, agitant la main, allant de lui à Derek. Nous sommes des compagnons ?

Derek acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Huh, réfléchit Stiles durant une minute. Je pense que ça fonctionne déjà, parce que je ne sais pas d'où je tiens tout ça. Enfin, je veux dire... Bien sûr, j'ai lu des trucs à propos de ça quand j'ai fait des recherches sur les loups-garous, mais là... c'est plus instinctif.

Derek gronda et s'éloigna pour fouiller les meubles de rangements, grommelant.

\- Ou... ma magie, sourit Stiles, à l'air ahuri de Derek. Tu vois ? Ça marche.

Derek grogna et Stiles se mit à rire.

\- Je veux dire, tu sais, déclara sérieusement le garçon après un moment. On peut le faire ou trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Le loup-garou arrêta ce qu'il faisait et jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles. Son regard était intense et chargé d'un quelque chose de nouveau, faisant frissonner le garçon.

\- Tu... commença l'adolescent en se léchant les lèvres et en regardant les yeux obscurcis de l'Alpha, qui suivaient ses mouvements. Tu veux que ce soit moi.

Derek poussa un bruit étrange entre le pleurnichement et le grognement, se rapprochant de Stiles. Il s'immobilisa juste devant l'adolescent et le fixa, attendant.

\- Oui, respira Stiles, atteignant le loup. Je veux ça. Je te veux.

Derek fut sur lui, en un instant. Stiles se laissa coucher, souple et chaleureux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec cette chaleur, bon sang ?

Il aurait besoin d'en parler à Derek plus tard.

Mais pour le moment, il avait largement mieux à faire.

**Hum... Et voici pour le troisième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura été plaisant :D Je souhaite remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, Redzik est super content(e) de voir que vous appréciez!**

**A tout bientôt les petits Louloups!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : ****Et voilà ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre. Plus de chapitres pourraient venir un jour :D**

**Note du traducteur : Et voici le dernier chapitre de "Treasure Hunters"! Pour ceux qui s'attendaient à un lemon, vous allez être déçus. Mais je suis en train de chercher des fictions, avec un bon gros rating M, donc d'ici quelques temps peut-être?**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**R/R Anonymes :**

**Aria : Très pratique même :D Merci pour ton commentaire!**

**Anonyme92 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!**

**Résumé : ****Vraiment ? Ce garçon pouvait s'empêtrer dans les ennuis, même entre la porte de sa chambre et son lit... Ou comment Derek retrouve son statut d'Alpha. Parce que, vraiment, Derek se doit d'être un Alpha pour toujours. Quelque part après la saison 3b. Vous pouvez lire ça comme un Sterek, si vous voulez.**

**PS: Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

**Treasure Hunters by Redzik**

**Chapitre 04**

Stiles se réveilla, avec une légère difficulté pour prendre sa respiration, mais, cocooné dans une chaleur plaisante, le faisant souffler de contentement, il ne s'en souciait pas outre mesure.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, en-dessous d'une pile de couvertures, qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver en fouillant la clinique. Sur lui était couché Derek, de nouveau humain, si tant était que le contact peau à peau et le bras décidément très humain, reposant près de sa tête, était une indication.

Et il était encore profondément enterré dans le corps de Stiles.

L'adolescent soupira une nouvelle fois de contentement et essaya de se rendormir. Cependant, il y eut un bruit de froissement et Scott apparut soudainement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, durant une seconde. Puis, le cerveau de Scott comprit apparemment ce qu'il voyait et sauta hors de la salle.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Ew ! gémit le jeune loup-garou. Mes yeux ! Mon cerveau !

Stiles sentit Derek retenir un rire.

\- Toi, espèce d'idiot ! Siffla Stiles. Tu savais qu'il était ici ! Tu aurais p- meeeerde, termina-t-il, dans un long gémissement rauque.

Derek sourit dans son cou, comme il s'enfonçait à nouveau, provoquant un nouveau gémissement.

_Ce salaud !_

\- Oh mon dieu, arrête ! Cria Scott, hystériquement. Stop ! Temps mort ! Temps mort ! Dehors maintenant ! Je dois préparer les outils de chirurgie pour Deaton avant le lycée ! Qui commence dans une demi-heure, Stiles ! Oh mon Dieu ! Dehors, tous les deux !

Derek était secoué d'un rire silencieux mais s'arracha tout de même de Stiles. Ce dernier grimaça alors que le loup glissait hors de son corps, se sentant soudain douloureux et tellement, tellement, vide. Il grommela, malheureux, et se leva pour regarder autour de lui, à la recherche de quelques vêtements seulement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le tissu déchiqueté de quelque chose, semblable à une des chemises de Scott. Celle qu'il portait la veille.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle du cabinet révéla que les pantalons de Scott n'étaient pas dans une forme meilleure. Et ses propres vêtements étaient trop boueux pour même envisager de les porter.

Il lança un regard noir à Derek, qui haussa seulement les épaules, d'un air penaud.

\- Tu peux juste pas attendre une minute ? Soupira Stiles, descendant de la table.

\- Tu es déjà rhabillé ? Demanda timidement Scott, d'une voix qui suggérait qu'il était profondément traumatisé d'avoir trouvé ses amis dans une position compromettante, sur son lieu de travail.

\- Non, répondit Stiles, jetant un œil à Derek, qui était enveloppé dans une paire de couvertures. Je n'ai pas de fringues à me mettre.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les vêtements de Derek avaient été pratiquement inexistants depuis le moment où il s'était changé en Alpha.

\- Qu-quoi ? Couina Scott, faiblement.

\- Tout est en lambeaux, dit Stiles, tout en suivant l'exemple de Derek, se drapant étroitement dans une couverture. Ou perdu. Mais bon dieu, j'aimais trop ces chemises, merde !

\- J'ai des vêtements de rechange, ici. Je veux te les prê-, commença Scott.

\- Ouais... Derek t'en doit des nouveaux, sourit Stiles, au regard de la mort qu'il reçut du loup-garou. Quoi ? Tu aurais pu attendre que je les enlève !

\- Trop d'informations ! Trop d'informations ! **(1)** Hurla Scott. Oh mon dieu !

\- Tu pourrais aller à la maison et me ramener quelque chose à me mettre ? Demanda Stiles. Et pour Derek aussi ?

Il se tourna vers celui ayant retrouvé sa prestance d'Alpha.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas encore dit un seul mot ? Même pas un grognement ! C'est un autre effet secondaire de ton changement ?

\- Quoi ? Gémit Scott, passant la tête dans la salle, tout à coup curieux. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Derek était sur le point de répondre, mais Stiles recommença à parler, ne le laissant pas prononcer un seul mot, même s'il avait été celui soulignant que le loup-garou n'avait pas encore parlé...

\- Il est redevenu un loup-garou Alpha la nuit dernière, grâce au couple qui est arrivé dans la ville, y'a quelques jours. C'était génial !

\- Alpha ? Demanda Scott, tout en clignant des yeux, avant de renifler légèrement.

Il grimaça immédiatement.

\- Ew ! Tu pues ! Oh mon dieu. Non... Je... Je vais aller vous chercher des vêtements. Nettoyez tout ce bordel, aérez la salle et cachez-vous quelque part jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, tout en murmurant des _« j'ai besoin de prévenir Dr. Deaton »._

\- Deaton sait ! Cria Derek, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. C'est à cause de lui qu'on a fait tout ça.

\- OH MON DIEU ! NON ! JE VOUS DETESTE !

**(1) En anglais, dans le texte, l'auteur a choisi l'abréviation "TMI" (too much information). Je n'ai donc pas pu retranscrire cette abréviation, j'ai donc pris le parti de traduire totalement.**

**Tadaaaam! J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu. Même si je dois vous avouer que je suis restée sur ma faim (et donc sur ma fin, du coup)... Un petit commentaire pour l'auteur?**

**A tout bientôt les Louloups!**


End file.
